


Truth is Red

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [59]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Implied Character Death, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-17
Updated: 2008-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #61 - Disguises</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth is Red

To Whom It May Concern:

> Did you fall for it? The disguise? The façade? The happiness and light and joy that I seemingly exude? The rebel look that wasn’t backed up overly much, but just enough to make a point? The adoring looks? The love? The smiles? The make-up? Did you? That’s okay. So did everyone else, because I’m the Master of Disguise. Guess what? The un-disguise time, she comes. Oh how swiftly she comes with ferocious intent, and a bloody haze to reveal the truth to all.
> 
> I don’t know how long or how often I’ve sat here alone in the dark, a pen knife in one hand, the soft flesh of my other wrist turned up to my analytical eyes. Which one, which colored strand below the flesh would I have to neatly slice to end it all? I strive to be perfect even in death, that approval always lacking. Honestly, I don’t want to botch up the most important decision of my life. Which one? Which string of purplish blue? How deep would I have to cut? And which one?
> 
> Perfection takes patience, and practice – although practice is not allowed in death – as I have learned through my many disguises. No one knows the true me now, but they will. They all will. The truth will seep out with the blood through the slits. So accept my last present. The truth. Such a lovely present to give on a goodbye.

Goodbye,  
Jongwoon 


End file.
